inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 113
The Sacred Vajra and the Mystery of the Living Buddha is the one hundred thirteenth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Inuyasha and Bankotsu's battle is cut short when Hakushin's dokko protects Bankotsu and transports him to another location; this all but proves that Hakushin is, in fact, working with Naraku. # Miroku speculates that Mount Hakurei would be a perfect hiding place for Naraku since all who pursue him would have a hard time breaking through the mountain's barrier. # Sango and Miroku decide to head into the depths of Mount Hakurei to investigate, but they instruct Inuyasha to stay behind because he is a hanyō and would most likely be purified. Summary Following the collapse of the vajra's barrier, Inuyasha is at a stand off with Bankotsu, both of whom are again at full power. However, Inuyasha is still wounded on the left arm. At Bankotsu's invitation Inuyasha attacks, attempting to finish what he failed to do at the castle and vaporize Bankotsu with his Wind Scar. Unimpressed, Bankotsu deflects the energy wave by using his Dragon Hammer (a pink energy wave) with the jewel-empowered Banryu. Inuyasha then attempts to use the Backlash Wave but realizes that Bankotsu has no demonic aura that enables the Backlash Wave to function. After noting that Inuyasha's arm is badly wounded, Kirara tries to help fight off Bankotsu. Kagome informs Inuyasha that there are four sacred jewel shards in Bankotsu's halberd, whose power he is drawing upon. Inuyasha thinks (mistakenly, because the Shikon Jewel is not a demon) that he can use his Backlash Wave, but before he can attempt it, Bankotsu discerns his general thoughts and declares he won't fall for "that". Mockingly inquiring whether Inuyasha has only one batttle move, Bankotsu plants his halberd into the ground and uses it to vault into the air. Hovering above the island, Bankotsu summons a thunderstorm and encases Banryu in golden energy. He then uses his Dragon Thunder, a technique that sends potent lightning bolts showering randomly across the entire island. Miroku constructs a barrier to protect Kagome and himself, but it is overwhelmed by the power of the lightning. Sango, Kirara, and Shippo are also incapacitated. A battered Inuyasha tries to rise and check on his friends, but finds it difficult to even stand. Bankotsu lands before him and raises his Banryu to deliver the coup d'e grace, but Inuyasha summons a burst of resolve, blocking his strike and launching a furious assault on the surprised Bankotsu. However, the formidable mercenary is able to parry Inuyasha's blows with little difficulty, and comments on Inuyasha's naiveity when accused of bringing Inuyasha's friends into the battle. Leaping backwards to clear a space, Bankotsu fires his Dragon Hammer (a pink energy blast) from his Banryu, which Inuyasha counters with the Wind Scar; the two energy waves are evenly matched. A duel of blasts follows, with neither able to gain the advantage. Seeing an opening, Inuyuasha goes to kill Bankotsu but the vajra from Hakushin the priest flies and hits the Tessaiga and fills the island with glowing orbs that revives everyone. It purifies the Tessaiga and turns it back into the dull sword. Miroku says that it seems that Hakushin is an ally of Bankotsu. Bankotsu tries to kill Inuyasha but Kagome shoots an arrow at his arm turning it to bone. Bankotsu is then surrounded by Inuyasha in anger as he realizes the irony of his words.The relic of the priest emits a barrier around Bankotsu while Inuyasha tries to prevent his escape but the mercenary starts to disappear. Bankotsu is transported to a castle where Kohaku and Kanna come to get him. Kanna picks up the relic that transported Bankotsu and they walk to the mummy of Hakushin. Meanwhile, Shintarō brings back his father's bones to his sister and Miroku says they will give him a burial. Kōga's men find him by a waterfall and he has killed a large boar for them to eat. Kōga plans to get into the barrier to kill the Band of Seven where he believes they are hiding. Inuyasha and the others leave the village. Sesshōmaru continues to go into the mountain as Jaken feels worse. Kikyō leaves the children and they tell her that they will wait for Dr. Suikotsu to return. She appears to leave the mountain, as she can no longer handle the barrier. Sango and Miroku decide to go alone into the mountain, since Inuyasha cannot because he is a demon. Kagome, Shippō, Kirara, and Inuyasha stay behind and wait for them to return. Characters in Order of Appearance *Inuyasha *Miroku *Shintarō *Kagome *Shippō *Sango *Kirara *Kohaku *Kanna *Hakushin *Ginta *Hakkaku *Kōga *Sesshōmaru *Jaken *A-Un *Rin *Kikyō }} Notes *While Miroku is speaking with Kagome (before stroking Sango's bottom), the his kimono's colors are displayed erroneously. * Very rare case when Kagome addresses enemy quite emotionally/harshy and with real anger (after hama-no-ya hitted Bankotsu's hand and he addressed her also quite harsh and angrily). Category:Episodes